


The End

by Strideshitt



Category: Lupin III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strideshitt/pseuds/Strideshitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin and Jigen have finally been caught and executed, although it's not in the way anyone had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly kind of super self indulgent, I gotta admit. I pretty much only write one kinda thing and its. Stuff like this, oh boy.  
> Sorry Zenigata's kind of very out of character but I gotta make a living man.

"Lupin." A gruff voice hissed, punctuated by a swift kick to the man in a red jacket.  
"Ow! Christ Jigen, I know okay! No need to be so nasty...." The thief grumbled, wishing he could rub the now sore spot on his leg.   
"Hey! Quiet you two!" One of the guards said in a low, warning tone. Lupin smiled at the officer as sweetly as possible before turning his attention back to the man who had just hit him.   
Jigen frowned at him, and even though his hat obstructed view of his eyes Lupin swore he could feel the older man glaring at him. Okay, so yeah it was KIND OF his fault they were in this position, handcuffed to the thick metal walls in the back of some very fancy armoured truck.   
In retrospect, maybe Fujiko didn't need EVERY piece of jewelry in the big ol' city of New York, but hell if Lupin wanted to get his probably-not-really-his-girlfriend girlfriend a present he would get her a damn present! Lupin made a mental note to just make it something simple but extravagent, maybe he'd steal the declaration of independence as a declaration of his love....  
"OW! This is friggin' abuse!" Lupin yowled as another hit came to his poor innocent legs.   
"You were thinking about that bitch again." Jigen grumbled in a matter-of-fact way that REALLY got under Lupin's skin.   
"I said quiet! Don't make me have to get the inspector back here." The guard barked.  
"Ohhhh Pops, I'm so SCARED. No, please, get him. He'd be better company than either of you two." Lupin said, rolling his eyes. He moved his leg just in time to avoid another kick from the gunman.  
The officer appears to be considering Lupin's sarcastic response. He shrugs, finally, and grins in a way that neither of the criminals near him enjoy. "Alright, I'll get Zenigata. I'm not sure if he'll be too happy to have to deal with the two of you though."  
Lupin laughs, mocking and obnoxious. "Oh come on! Its me we're talking about! Pops LOVES dealing with me! I don't know if you've heard, but it's kind of his only hobby. A little sad if you ask me...."   
The guard shrugs. "Whatever you say." He turns to the front of the truck where a small window shows off the cab of the truck. The guard knocks on the metal twice, and a scowling Zenigata opens the small window.  
"What is it?" The tone of the inspector is obviously an annoyed one, and the officer clearly fidgits in response to this.   
"Hey, is it just me or is that guard freaked out by good ol' Pops?" Lupin whispers across to his partner.  
"Mh." Jigen grunts an affirmative response.   
"The, uh, prisoners want you back here."   
Zenigata grumbles under his breath, slamming the small glass window shut. Theres silence in the truck for a few moments before it begins to gradually slow, confirming that the switch is definately going to happen. Lupin grins at this. They make it way too easy to escape and then wonder why they can never keep him for long. He has no intentions to escape QUITE yet however, so their mistake won't cost them. This time.   
Theres another prolonged period of silence, all three men in the back of the truck staring at the large metal doors and waiting for them to open. Eventually they do, and a displeased Zenigata steps inside while the officer steps out.   
The guard lingers just outside the vehicle, staring at the two captured criminals with a.... sympathetic look? Before Lupin or Jigen can process why they're being stared at like that, Zenigata slams the doors shut; nearly knocking the officer off of his feet as they swing in.   
"Pops! Boy it's sure great to see you're beautiful face! It's been what? 20 minutes? Time sure does fly when-"  
"Shut up." Zenigata cuts off Lupins chipper speech. Jigen raises an eyebrow under his tipped fedora, looking over to Lupin for some kind of reaction.   
The thief only falters for a second before continuing. "Aw, you missed me so much you got all grumpy. It's okay, the gangs all here now!"  
Zenigata visibly flinches at the word 'gang'. This catches the interest of the pair even more.  
"D'aw, what's wrong Pops? Never been in a gang before? It's okay, we can watch a few episodes of Scooby Doo and you'll be all caught up on gang life in no time, I swear! I'm Fred of course, but you can be Daphne if you want.... she's the hot one, right?" Lupin questions, cocking his head and looking over to Jigen.  
"Does it look like I friggin' watch cartoons?"  
Lupin blows a raspberry, spit flying across the cramped space of the truck. "Oh come on, are you telling me you don't watch anime with Goemon?"  
"I-"  
"SHUT UP!" Zenigata barks, voice loud and angry. Lupin and Jigen are both clearly caught off guard by this outburst, the latter moreso since the inspector was sitting next to him.   
"....Pops, what's up?" Lupin's voice bleeds concern, a strange tone for the normally upbeat thief.   
Zenigata's shaking, he realizes. "...Theyre going to kill you this time, Lupin."  
The red jacketed thief laughs. "Oh, just like the last three times? Come on Pops you know they can't kill me!"   
Zeniata glares. "The next time this truck stops, there'll be executioners, Lupin. Unless you weasel out now...." His voice trails off, and Zenigata stares at the floor.  
For a few moments, there is only silence. And then laughter. Loud, boisterous laughter from both Lupin and Jigen.   
"Pops, you and I both know you'd sooner let me go than even let me get a papercut."   
Zenigata clenches his fists. "Not this time, Lupin."   
The laughter stops, and Lupin and Jigen exchange a curious glance.  
"Mind elaborating on that one Pops?" Jigen is the one to speak up this time. God he wished he had some whiskey or a cigarette right now.   
Zenigata slowly turned to look to the hat wearing thief, and then looked away without so much as a word.  
"C'mon Pops just look away for a second and next thing you know we'll be gone, just like old times!"   
Zenigata frowned. "If the cuffs open while the trucks gone we'll all be dead."   
"Pardon?"  
"Explosives." Zenigata said with a sigh.  
"Want to elaborate a little more?" Jigen asked with a grunt.   
Zenigata rolled his tired eyes. "The truck. It will explode. If you escape."   
Lupin and Jigen shared an amused glance at this bit of information.  
"Wow, interpol's really stepping up there game. What if I have to pee? This is inhumane!"  
"They're tired of you getting away, and I have to say... I am too."   
"So what? You'd rather we get shot up at some nasty prison than chase after me? Pops that really hurts." Lupin whined, his voice taking on a hurt tone that no one could figure out if it was real or fake.  
"Look, Lupin, I'm old. It's been my life's work going after you and I'm sick of it." Zenigata pulled a cigarette from inside his coat pocket, shoving it in his mouth enough to bend it.  
"...Christ." Jigen mumbled, looking away from the other men in the truck.   
"Zenigata...." Lupin said slowly, looking at the ICPO inspector. "Just quit."   
"Excuse me?"  
"You know no matter what nasty tricks interpol pulls I'm not going away. We've known eachother long enough to know that, don't we Pops? Why don't you just go make a family or something, there's a lot of cute young girls who like older men!"  
"Way older." Jigen said under his breath.   
"Just shut up." Zenigata hissed around the cigarette from his lips.   
Lupin rolled his eyes. "It's a little late to be having a midlife crisis, isn't it Pops?"   
The inspector growled at this, shooting a nasty look in the direction of the red jacketed thief.   
"Lupin knock it off." Jigen hissed at his partner.   
Lupin frowned, rolling his eyes and leaning back against the cold metal wall of the interior of truck to whicb he was chained.   
The three men sat in silence, Zenigata working on his pack of cigarettes as Lupin and Jigen just stared at him.   
"Will you two knock it off?" Zenigata frowned at the two men, getting increasingly pissed off at the unwanted attention with each passing second.   
Jigen looked away with a small purse of his lips, while Lupin smiled and continued to stare like the absolute cuck he was.   
The inspector sat there uncomfortably, rage boiling as the thief's black eyes stayed on him.   
"That's enough!" Zenigata all but screeched as he stood up suddenly, startling the other men. "I've had it up to here with you and your shit Lupin the Third!"   
For once what little self preservation Lupin had told the thief to stay quiet, and he listened.  
"You think you can do whatever you want! I'm so fucking sick of you and your god damn croonies! I can do whatever the fuck I want too!" Zenigata turned and punched the metal of the truck with a resounding thud noise filling the small space.   
"Pops-"  
"And stop fucking calling me that!" Another punch. "I have a name! It's Insector Koichi Zenigata and I expect you to fucking use it!" He punched the wall again, Jigen cringing and desperately trying to make a little distance between himself and the very angry man next to him.   
"Okay, Inspector, calm down." Luoin said in a serious tone.   
"Don't you tell me to calm down! I'm perfectly calm!" He punched the metal again, this time coming back with a bloody fist.   
"Look what you did..." Lupin sighed. "I don't think punching metals going to help you out any."   
Zeniata grinned, holding his injured fist in one hand. "You're right."  
"Of course I- wait, what?" Lupin found himself genuinely surprised to earn such an answer from someone clearly so mad.   
"You're right." Zenigata repeated, grin still on his face. "I should not be hittig something so... hard."   
"Uh..." Lupin had to admit, the smile thing? He was not a fan. He nodded anyway. "Yeah you-"  
He was cut off when Zenigata made another punch, though this time the victim wasn't the wall.   
"Jesus fuck!" Jigen shouted, blood already beginning to seep from his nose.   
"Holy shit! Pops what the hell are you doing?!" Lupin lurched forward, stopped rather quickly by the chains around his limbs.   
"What?" Zenigata was still smiling, he realized in disgust. "I'm just following your advice. No hitting the wall, right?"  
"I think he broke my fuckin' nose...." Jigen hissed, blood filling the gaps between his teeth.   
Zenigata pulled his arm back again, obviously readying up for another hit.   
"Pops!!" Lupin shouted. This halted the inspector for a moment, but only slightly. Zenigata swung, fist colliding with the middle of Jigen's abdomen.   
The gunman gasped, wind knocked out of him from the force. His head hit the metal behind him.  
"I thought I told you..." Zenigata brought his arm back once more. "....not to call me Pops." Another hit.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Lupin shouted, pulling at the chains.  
"Just letting off some steam." Punch. "You're not the only one who can do what he wants y'know." He pulled back, ready for another hit, only to suddenly have his feet knocked out from under him.   
Lupin grinned. He looked over to Jigen, who only frowned. He looked like shit, honestly.   
Zenigata growled up at the gunman. "Oh you're going to regret kicking me, Daisuke." The inspector was up in his feet again, hand reaching into his coat.   
"Oh shit..." Was all Lupin was able to get out of his mouth before the gun pointed to Jigen's knee was fired.   
The whole room began to spin. Jigen was screaming. Zenigata didn't look fazed at all. Lupin wanted to throw up eyes squeezed shut.   
Another gunshot. Lupin couldn't get himself to look, too horrified to truly react.   
The truck turned close to silent once again, Jigen's screams slowly turning to pained crying. Blood mixed with snot and tears streamed down his face, spit and blood dribbling down his chin.   
"Ze-Zenigata." Lupin was surprised by his own voice, the fear in it seeming so foreign to him.   
Zenigata glanced at the thief.  
"Stop. Just back the fuck up and let us go already." Lupin hissed.   
The inspector rolled his eyes. "You're not in charge anymore, Lupin." He punched Jigen again, this time in the face.   
The noise the gunman made was somewhere between a scream, and a sob. His already broken nose burning with more pain than before due to the force.   
The inspector clicked his tongue at Jigen, and then stepped back. He rubbed his bloody fist idly, and Lupin looked over to his friend in concern.   
"Christ...." He mumbled, low enough to where no one could hear. Jigen looked like absolute shit. His face was blotchy and bloodstained. He was pretty limp, leaning as far forward as the chains would allow him to. Lupin couldnt see the skin of his chest due to his shirt and jacket, but he had a sinking feeling that was probably covered in forming bruises already. God, he didn't want to look down any further. He did so anyway however, and felt absolutely sick. The dark pants legs were stained with blood in areas where the cloth was even intact. The area with his knees, or what was left of them, was a mess. The only think Lupin could think to compare it to was raw hamburger. He wanted to vomit. He'd been shot lots of times. Hell, Jigen had been shot infinately more than he had. But this? This was different. This was life ruining, and done in cold blood by someone who had previously been referred to, very loosely, as a friend. The whole situation was absolutely fucking nuts. The red jacket donning thief hoped that maybe this was some kind of fucked up nightmare, just a terrible situation made up by his awful brain, but something about how REAL the red liquid on his face felt told him that this was not the case.   
"...you done?" Lupin croaked at the inspector, finally finding his voice. Zenigata turned to him with an unreadable expression.   
"Not quite." He grinned.   
Zenigata smacked Jigen on the side of the face, his head turning with the force and hat falling off his head.  
The gunman glared up at Zenigata, although much of the threat seemed lost by the fact his eyes were watery and his nose was bloody.   
"Leave him alone already." Lupin hissed.  
"I will when I'm done." Zenigata grabbed Jigen by the bangs which earned a small yelp from the man.   
"You're acting like a real shithead, y'know...?" Jigen said, barely audible. Zenigata just grinned.  
"Now you know how I feel about you bastards."   
Lupin opened his mouth ready to make some kind of retort, but any sound he could have made died in his throat when Zenigata grabbed a fistful of Jigen's hair and slammed his head into the wall behind him.   
Jigen's eyes squeezed shut and he saw stars inside his eyelids. The gunman felt like he was going to puke, or throw up. He wasn't sure which one sounded better at the moment. Zenigata didn't give him much time to think about it though, because almost immediately he repeates the motion. Jigen's head hitting the metal made a loud ding noise, one that made Lupin wince and Zenigata smile.   
"Stop!" Lupin finally managed to shout after the fourth hit.  
"I already told you," Zenigata slammed Jigen's head back once more, and then stepped away from the gunman. "I'll stop when I'm ready."   
"I don't think he can take anymore, Pops..." Lupin pleaded, glancing to Jigen who was now vomitting into his own lap.   
Zenigata blew out a puff of air and rolled his eyes. "You don't get it, do you Lupin? You're supposed to be smart."  
"Wh-"  
"I'm going to kill both of you."   
Zenigata grabbed another fistful of Jigen's hair.  
"Don't-" The gunman breathed out, blood and bile with sweat and tears dripping from his chin.   
Zenigata scowled, pulling Jigen forward by his hair. The gunman hissed, the sound accompanied by the gentle rattle of his chains as he was pulled as far forward as possible.   
Lupin noticed the inspector looked away this time as he used all te force he could muster to hit Jigen's skull on the metal behind him. This time there was no simple 'ding' noise, instead there was a sickening crunch.   
"No..." Lupin's eyes widened, realizing the noise was most definately the sound of Jigen's skull.   
"Relax. He's alive."   
Zenigata was right, Jigen's breaths were ragged and irregular but they were there. Lupin silently thanked a God he didn't believe in for the fact his partner seemed to be knocked out.   
"Not for long of course." Zenigata added onto his previous statement, tugging the unconcious gunman forward.   
"STOP!" Lupin screamed this time, eyes shut painfully tight. His pleading of course did not stop the inspector this time either.   
Zenigata pulled his hand away, mouth in a stern line. Jigen was silent now, body completely limp against his restraints.   
The thief couldn't get himself to look at his friend, not now. He continued to squeeze his eyes shut tight, head leaning forward. This is the type of situation most people would cry in, he thought to himself. But he couldn't. He had spent years upon years with this façade, working to get to where he was now. He couldn't cry, but part of him wished he would. His best friend, the man he had lived with for so long and shared everything with was dead. Dead for real, right infront of him. The thief's head felt like static. He was trying deseperately to calm himself, but even for the great Lupin the Third that was easier said than done.   
"What the fuck." He whispered to himself. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter. The smell of copper was seemingly getting stronger by every second. The scent of death.   
And just like that he was puking between his open thighs, vomit splashing onto the already dirty metal floor. The air had been absolutely rancid before, but this wasn't doing it any favors.   
Zenigata clicked his tongue in obvious disgust, standing in a puddle of blood mixing with Lupin's sick.   
"Are you done?" The inspector asked once the sound of retching stopped.   
"You killed him." Lupin hissed through his teeth.   
"I guess I did."   
The small confined back of the truck went silent. Lupin still leaning forward, eyes shut tight. He didn't want to move, didn't want to do anything.   
Zenigata moved, sitting down next to the thief. Neither of the men said anything for a long while, just sat still unmoving as the foul air surrounded them.   
"I'm going to die here, aren't I?" Lupin finally said, turning to look at Zenigata with glare.   
The inspector nodded.   
"You're so fucked up." Lupin hissed. He looked to his friend, regretting it immediately.   
Jigen's head was tilted in a way Lupin couldn't see his face, although he was fairly certain he didn't want to. It was still dripping blood, he realized idly. The back of his head was a mess, blood matted in his messy raven hair. The center of it was a red mess, not unlike his knees.   
Lupin looked away, feeling sick once more. "Why?"   
Zenigata glanced at the man. "What?"   
"I asked why, Zenigata? What the hell happened? This isn't like you. Fucking murder? Jigen's dead." Lupin began to babble.   
Zenigata shrugged silently.   
"Fuck you." Lupin spit on the ground, unsatisfied with the answer he had received.   
Zenigata sighed, standing up again. Lupin watched him with narrowed eyes.   
"Let's just get this over with." The inspector said, popping a cigarette into his mouth.   
"Sure."   
Zenigata moved to stand infront of the thief, the latter looking up at him with a grim look.   
"Wait."  
"What is it?"   
"Let me have a smoke." Lupin tilted his head up towards Zenigata's mouth. The inspector appeared to be considering this for a moment, and then shrugged. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and moved it to the thief's. Lupin gladly took the smoke and inhaled deeply.   
His brain worked quickly to think of his options, not that any seemed very glamorous. Die at the hands of his frienemy, or blow up trying to get away. He sighed, eyes flickering back to the corpse across from him. He made his mind up quickly.   
Zenigata came towards him again, and Lupin grimaced.   
It happened fast, Lupin used one leg to knock Zenigata off kilter, watching him wobble and fall to the ground.   
"Why you-"   
Lupin kicked the man square in the face, knocking him flat to his back with a cry. He furrowed his brow, turning to look at his right side. He flexed his hand, readying to pull it from the cuff when-  
"Not so fast." Zenigata sneered down at him, on hand holding onto Lupin's wrist with the other wrapped tightly around his throat.   
Lupin let out a sound akin to a croak from the pressure against his windpipe. His legs kicked wildly, blindly trying to find something to hit. He opened and closed his mouth desperately, the motions causing the previously forgotten cigarette to fall from his mouth and bounce off of Zenigata's wrist on its way down.   
"God dammit!" The inspector shouted, pulling away from the thief in pure instinct.   
Lupin gasped, breathing desperately now that he was free. He wanted to catch his breath, but he knew he didn't have much time to act. He squeezed his eyes shit, tugging his wrist free from the cuff.   
"W-wait!" Zenigata howled, realizing what the thief was doing. "Lupin!"   
"Aw, go to hell Pops." Lupin sneered, turning his attention to the cuff on his left wrist. It was simple enough, didn't seem like it'd be hard to pick at all.   
"Y'know..." Lupin paused what he was doing, glancing to the inspector one last time. "I used to really like you." With that said and one last flick of the wrist, the cuff popped open with a click.  
"Lupin-!" Zenigata barely had the time to get the word out of his mouth before the truck was filled with flames.   
The explosion was quick and did it's job exactly as it was meant to. The news of the death of Lupin the Third didn't take too long to spread world wide, although it was written as an 'accident'.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have time to write good endings, what do you think this is

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Howl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652634) by [NervousAsexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAsexual/pseuds/NervousAsexual)




End file.
